1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a portable compact flash card connector with a parallel (printer) port control board and a U-shaped frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the compact flash card is a semi-conductor drive of international standards and works like commonly used hard disk drives. As the compact flash card is lightweight, compact in size and easily replaceable, it is generally used in mobile electronic devices such as digital cameras, personal digital assistance, personal organizers, voice recorders, and so on. The compact flash card can work at a relatively low voltage and so it is fit to be used as a storage system for the above-mentioned electronic devices. However, it is unfortunate that the commonly used desktop and notebook computers cannot be connected with the compact flash card.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable compact flash card connector with a parallel (printer) port control board and a U-shaped frame which can easily connect a compact flash card with a desk or notebook computer.